Fixing Mistakes (On Hold Again)
by Atomic404
Summary: Notch, god of Minecraft, has sent a twelve year old girl into the world of Minecraft Story Mode to stop a boy who was sent into the world to stop a certain event in history from happening that'll end up banishing Herobrine, god of destruction. All the girl has to do is follow the main cast around, but she finds out, being in her favorite game isn't as fun as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Wake Up Call**

Installing system

System installation complete

Downloading files

50%

60%

Complete

Generating world...

Sophie woke up in the middle of the forest, with no idea of how she got there. She had a British accent and wore a black hoodie, skinny jeans, biker gloves, and a beanie; she also had very pale skin, bright turquoise eyes, and long brown hair with the ends dyed blue. She was short and pretty skinny as well. She tried to stand up, but her muscles were so weak, and her head seriously hurt. She took in her surroundings, and at the corner of her eye, she saw a tree with a ladder on it, leading up to a trapdoor. She recognized the ladder, and almost immediately realized it was the ladder for Jesse's treehouse.

 _Am I in the game?_ She thought, _but that's impossible._ She tried to stand up again, only to jump out of her skin and fall back down.

 _"Well, I see you've already woken up."_ A mysterious voice said.

"Holy crap, what was that?!" Exclaimed Sophie; she was always too easy to scare, well, after all, she is only a kid.

 _"No need to worry Sophie, I am Notch, god of Minecraft."_

"No, that's impossible, my friends are just pranking me right?"

 _"No, this is real. I sent you into this game for an important reason."_

"Wait, so you're saying that I'm inside of my favorite game?"

 _"Yes, now please listen to—"_

"Wait, I have more questions: so are you like talking to me through my head or are you like somewhere here?"

 _"I'm in your head, now lis—"_

"Wait are you like the god of this world or just normal Minecraft?"

 _"Both worlds are connected so I'm the god of both, now shut up and listen to me!"_

"Okay, what's up?"

 _"I have sent you here for an important mission, in order to help save this world."_

"Cool, what's the mission?"

 _"Herobrine, my brother, is to be banished from this world many years from now by the team that Jesse will lead, but because of that, he rewound the timeline and has sent someone here to make sure that Jesse and his friends will never become the heroes that save this land. What you have to do is stay with Jesse and his friends and make sure this person my brother sent here doesn't do anything to disrupt the timeline."_

"So all I have to do is hang out with the main characters?!"

 _"Not exactly. What you have to do is make sure their fates stay the same in order for them to become heroes, but this means even you have to be careful not to interfere with too much, or that will hurt the timeline even more."_

"Can I make Jesse and Petra fall in love?"

 _"No."_

"Damnit."

 _"The first thing you need to do is make sure Jesse enters the building competition which is in two days. I heard that the person my brother sent has convinced Jesse into not entering. Make sure he enters!"_

"Got it!" With that said and done, Sophie walked over to the treehouse Jesse lived in and was about to climd up the ladder when she heard two people talking, and it seemed to be coming from behind her. She ran into the bushes to make sure she wouldn't get spotted.

"You sure you don't want to at least go to Endercon?" Asked one of the voices. Sophie recognized it immediately as Olivia's voice and started fangirling silently.

"It just doesn't seem worth it." Another voice replied, obviously Jesse.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." Olivia said.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow!" Jesse yelled as footsteps were heard becoming quieter, "Come on Reuben." Sophie had forgotten about Reuben dying in episode four, it hit her like bullet to hear his happy oinking. Sophie jumped out of the bushes and landed on her face right in front of Jesse. As she looked up at him, her face lit up.

"Yo." She said, as she raised her hand for him to fist-bump her. He obliged and lowered his fist so the girl could get the fist-bump she hoped for. As she felt Jesse's knuckle on hers, she tried to hold in the excitement that she felt. She stood up and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi, um, hi," Sophie was lost in words, but she knew she had to do something in order for Jesse to enter the building competition, "I'm Sophie."

"Jesse, and this is Reuben." He replied in a very puzzled tone. Sophie really badly wanted to tell him that she already knew who they were, but she was afraid that might blow her cover.

"So, uh, I'm a big fan of your buildings you've made in the Endercon building competitions over the years and, I heard that uh, that you're not entering this year, is that true?" She said.

"Yeah, it's true." He replied, kicking the dirt as he talked.

"Well, that's a shame 'cause I was hoping I'll get to watch you build."

"Well that's a first."

"Hey, how about I'll help you, how does that sound?"

 _"Sophie, be careful, remember not to change too much."_

"Uh, sure, why not!" Jesse replied, not taking a second thought on the situation.

"Awesome! So, how about we meet up sometime tomorrow to come up with ideas for something to build?" Asked Sophie.

"Sure."

"Cool!" They both stood there, not knowing what to say next, but then, Jesse broke the awkward silence.

"Where's your parents?" He asked.

 _"Sophie, just tell him they're de—"_

"I was born in The End."

"Woah, does that make you part Enderman?" Jesse was shocked by where she was 'born', but on the other hand, Notch was quite angry by the sudden outburst.

"Nope, I'm all human!"

"Cool beans!"

"Yeah, cool-o-rama!" Once again, there was another awkward silence, until Sophie spoke up again, "Well, I'm just gonna go, um, look around town then, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya." And with that, Jesse picked up Reuben and went up the ladder to his treehouse, and Sophie was left with nothing to do, that is, until it's time to find somewhere to sleep.

 _"Good job with that. Now all you need to do is make sure Aiden sets Reuben's costume on fire in two days."_ Said Notch, obviously lying a little bit when saying that she did a good job.

"I'm gonna go stalk my favorite characters." Sophie joked, running off in a random direction. She ran around for a few minutes, trying to find a familiar direction, and eventually found a very familiar cave. It had a large opening and fences surrounding it, and there was a ladder leading down into the dimly lit cave; it was Petra's home.

 _"Sophie, I know what you're thinking, don't intrude in her private property."_ Notch said, having the feeling she was going to sneak into her cave.

"I'm not gonna steal anything," She replied, "I'm just gonna look inside." With that, Sophie slowly climbed down the ladder, into her favorite character from the games home.

 _"Sophie, you better get out of here."_ Notch commanded, but Sophie didn't listen.

"This is so cool." She said, looking around at her surroundings.

 _"This is a cave, you can get killed in here!"_ Once again, she didn't listen.

"I'll be fine Notch." She was wrong; at the corner of her eye, she saw a zombie coming towards her, "Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!" She started to run, but ended up running into a dead end.

"Shoot!"

 _"Hold on child, hold out your left hand!"_ Sophie did what he told, and her all her fingers fused together and created a giant spike.

"Awesome!" She swung her spiked hand at the zombie, slicing it in half and killing it instantly.

 _"Now get out of here before Petra comes back and sees you!"_ Notch said, and this time, Sophie did what he told, but then stopped once she saw that it was too late; the badass redhead was already home.

"Crap." Sophie whispered, hoping that Petra hadn't seen her yet.

 _"Sophie, go the other way."_ Notch commanded. She obliged, and ran the way of the bridge from the opening credits in episode one. She stopped on the bridge, and looked back into the cave, where she saw Petra walking over there, her iron sword out at the ready. Sophie felt like this was exactly the same as the opening decision, fight or jump, but this time, her only choice was to jump and stay hidden, so she jumped, just in time before Petra saw her.

"Why the heck did I decide to go in there?" She asked herself once she had made to the bottom of the bridge.

 _"I don't know, just stay out of sight until it's time to see the characters at the competition."_ Notch told her.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Sophie replied to the voice in her head as she swam off to shore.

* * *

"Hey Notch?" Asked Sophie, walking through the village in which Endercon was going to be held.

 _"Yes?"_ Notch replied.

"So, back when you turned my hand into a massive spike thing, can you do that like, when ever you want?"

 _"Yes, I can, but I'd prefer to do it when you're actually in danger."_

"Does that mean I can die here and then I'll die in real life?" Notch didn't answer that question, which most likely meant yes. The sun was starting to set, so Sophie had to hurry up and find somewhere to sleep. She decided to sleep somewhere near the treehouse. On the way there, it started to rain, so she decided to sleep underneath the treehouse.

 _"You could just ask Jesse if you could sleep there."_ Notch told her, having a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

"I don't wanna go through the hassle of telling him that I have nowhere to sleep." Sophie replied, trying to get comfortable at the bottom of the trunk of the treehouse. Thunder was then heard, which was a good reason to sleep inside, and not outside, "Yeah, I'm gonna go inside." Sophie climbed the ladder up to Jesse's treehouse, to see the underneath of a pig laying on the trapdoor.

"Hey Reuben!" She called to him. The pig jumped up at the sudden voice, looking around the room to see where it came from, "I'm underneath you!" Reuben looked down and saw Sophie and started squealing to try and get Jesse's attention.

"What is it Reuben?" He asked, walking over to him.

"Yo Jesse!" Sophie called to him. Jesse looked down to see Sophie there.

"Sophie, what're you doing back here?" He asked.

"I, uh, kinda have nowhere to sleep tonight."

 _"See that wasn't so hard was it?"_

"You can stay here if you want." Jesse insisted, and Sophie was happy to accept his offer.

"Thanks." Sophie replied, pushing the trapdoor open after Reuben had moved out of the way for her. Sophie felt so excited to be inside of the treehouse from the start of the game. She looked over to Jesse, who was doing up the bed for her to sleep on, and started asking him a few questions.

"So, how long have you lived in a treehouse?" She asked.

"My parents left me with this place after they sold their house and went off to a place where they'll be looked after until… you know." Jesse replied, cleaning the bed off of dirt from Reuben's feet.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, it happened years ago." Jesse then motioned towards the bed, showing that it was now okay to sleep on it.

"Thanks." Said Sophie, hopping into the bed.

"How old are you?" Asked Jesse, slightly curious.

"Twelve." Sophie replied.

"So, are your parents in The End right now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, uh, why are you here then?"

"Um, I'm here 'cause, Endercon."

"Okay, well, have a good night sleep." Jesse bid goodnight as he laid down on the floor.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in the bed?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, goodnight." And with that, the second Sophie's head hit the pillow, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Sophie woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes. She was strapped to a table and was wearing a mussel. She couldn't move, but she didn't need to see around her in order to know that this wasn't a good place to be in. The table started to move upwards so that Sophie was up straight, staring forward. There was an eerie and disturbing feeling, laying there, strapped to a table that looks like it was one used for testing and surgery. She tried to squirm around in the straps, seeing if there was a possibility that she could escape; nothing. The straps wouldn't even budge. A strange voice was then heard laughing insanely. Whatever was going on, Sophie didn't want to be part of it. All of a sudden, multiple mechanical arms swung round from the back of the table, all holding buzzsaws, tweezers, syringes, and all sorts of other sharp devices and objects.

 _"My brother sent you here huh."_ A deep voice said, _"Well, looks like I've got a little competition on my hands."_

Sophie tried again to escape, but it felt like the straps were tightening themselves. One of the buzzsaws started to get dangerously close to her eye, it even started to dig into her skin. She tried to move her head away from it, but it ended up making a bleeding gash underneath her left eye.

 _"You must be careful what you do here girl, things that hurt you here will damage your body in the real world, and plus, if you aren't careful enough, you might just run into a former friend, and you don't want that. Stay out of my way."_ Allthe sharp objects came flying at her.

 _"Wake up."_

"Is she okay?" Asked a tall large man, obviously Axel.

"I don't know, she's spazzing out for hours." Replied Jesse.

"Have you tried waking her up?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, I have."

Sophie then flung out of the bed and landed face first on the floor.

"Now she's awake." Said Axel.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jesse, leaning down at her. She didn't answer, she just crawled over to the trapdoor in the middle of the room and leaned her head over it. A large cut in her face started to open up, and it started to bleed heavily.

"Even the dreams are real?" She asked herself.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Jesse repeated.

"I-I'm fine." She replied, wiping the blood from her face while standing back up.

"So, uh, this is Sophie," Jesse introduced her to his friends, "She said she could help us with the building competition."

"Oh so now you want to build something." Olivia mocked.

"Uh yeah, well, Sophie, meet Axel and Olivia."

"Hi guys." Said Sophie, waving at them.

"Your face is bleeding." Axel told her.

"I know." Sophie replied.

"Yeah, what happened?" Asked Jesse, just realizing the blood all over her face.

"What nothing happened what were we talking about?" Sophie blurted out as quickly as she could, "Look! It's Soren the Poopy-Face!" Sophie pointed behind them and then ran for it, running straight into a wall; they didn't even fall for it.

 _"Sophie, what in my name are you doing?"_ Asked Notch.

"That was a wall." Sophie replied. Axel leaned in to whisper something to Jesse.

"She's crazy." He whispered.

"So um, I was thinking that maybe we could build some sort of fireworks dispenser." Said Olivia, trying to ignore what just happened.

"That sounds pretty awesome!" Axel exclaimed.

"I like it." Jesse also agreed on the idea. Now all they needed was Sophie to agree on it. She then walked back over to them, her face red from running face first into the wall.

"Sounds good, but what if we made it a themed fireworks dispenser, like if we built something over the front of it." Sophie suggested, knowing how the storyline went.

"Yeah, and I say we build a Creeper!" Said Axel.

"I was thinking more of an Enderman." Olivia suggested.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a zombie." Jesse said.

"Or a skeleton!" Sophie exclaimed, "I can build the ribcage!"

 _"Sophie, a skeleton isn't one of the options, and plus, this part isn't supposed to happen until tomorrow."_ Notch said.

"I like that idea." Olivia agreed on the idea of the skeleton.

"I think it's pretty sweet." Said Jesse, also agreeing on the idea.

"I guess so." Axel kind of agreed. He wanted to do his idea, but he still liked this one.

"I guess we should probably start collecting supplies." Said Jesse, scratching the back of his head, not entirely knowing what to do next.

"Sounds like a plan!" Exclaimed Sophie, doing finger-guns at Jesse. And with that, they all ran off to climb down the ladder to start with the boring part of building: collecting supplies. While climbing down the ladder, a shadow in the woods caught Sophie's eye. For a split second, she saw their face. She recognized them, but she wasn't able to get a good look at them, since as fast as she saw them, they had vanished. Who was that guy? She didn't really care right now, since all she really cared about was going through the storyline and forcing Jesse and Petra to make out. They all ran off in different directions to collect materials for their build, and with this, our heroes adventure begins, but it might not be as fun as she thought it would be…

 **Authors Note: And with this, a new story has started! For those of you who are waiting for the sequel to _Friendship Never Parts, but Motives Seep in_ , this is, unfortunately, not the sequel. This is a completely different story, but don't worry, the sequel to ****_Friendship Never Parts, but Motives Seep in_ is still happening. So, what do you think of Sophie so far? Why don't you tell me in the form of a review if you feel like it. Hopefully, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Virus Detected**

Virus detected

Activating firewall

Firewall unsuccessful

The virus has been released into your computer

New email from an anonymous person:

"Hi Sophie, remember me? I found you today in the woods. What do you think you're doing?"

After the whole day of gathering supplies, everyone had head back to their homes for a big rest before the building competition the next day, but Sophie couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking and talking to Notch.

"Hey Notch, I saw someone earlier today." She said.

 _"Everyone sees people, unless they can't see."_ He replied.

"No I mean, I saw someone I recognized, and they weren't from this game."

 _"What makes you think they aren't from this world?"_

"I don't know, I just have this feeling."

 _"Just ignore it for now and get some rest."_

"After that dream I had last night, no way."

 _"What happened last night?"_

"You didn't see it?"

 _"No."_ With that, Sophie's strange feeling just grew, and she never ended up sleeping that night, she was just too aware and suspicious…

Endercon came the next day, and Sophie was so ready meet Lukas, Petra, Ivor, and Gabriel. The only thing that was putting off her excitement, was the feeling that she was being watched. Every second, she would turn her head to see if someone, or something, was there.

"Would you rather fight one hundred chicken sized zombies, or ten zombie sized chickens?" That famous question, the first choice you make in the game. This meant the story had just begun, and it was nowhere near over. Jesse thought about the question as he whacked his armor stand with his wooden sword.

"I would go with the chicken sized zombies." Sophie replied, playing with Reuben.

"Ditto." Jesse agreed.

"Imagine their giant feet." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, that'll be really weird, like they had fallen into a lake of toxic waste." Said Sophie.

"A lake of what?" Sophie then realized that toxic waste didn't exist in their world, and so she wished she hadn't said that.

"Never mind." She said, hoping that they'll forget about it.

"Sooooo, I've put a Daylight Sensor on the roof." Said Olivia, walking over to a redstone circuit with some redstone in hand.

"Mmhm." Jesse nodded along not really listening.

"And if I did this right, it should turn on when it gets dark." Olivia continued, placing the redstone dust down.

"I know what you're going to say Olivia, Reuben is coming with." Said Sophie, not even thinking twice.

"Yeah, Reuben's coming with us." Jesse agreed, putting his sword away.

"Yeah, it's two against one Olivia." Said Sophie.

"No, I'm not saying shouldn't come, I'm not, but don't you think it's a little weird that you take him everywhere you go, Jesse?" Asked Olivia.

"Everyone loves pigs!" Exclaimed Sophie.

"Yeah, that's why he's my wingman," Said Jesse, "People always want to talk to the guy with the pig."

"You mean talk _about_ the guy with the pig," Olivia corrected, "Like 'look at the weird guy with the weird pig, how weird'."

"Don't be a party pooper Olivia." Said Sophie. For her to be honest, Olivia was always one of her least favorite characters.

"I'm not trying to, look, I'm glad he's coming, it's just, I'm just tired of being called a loser." Said Olivia, looking down at the wooden ground in disappointment.

"Who cares what other people think!" Exclaimed Jesse, trying to cheer her up.

" _I_ care!" She argued back. Sophie wanted to intervene, but this wasn't her argument.

"We're not losers," Jesse tried again to cheer her up, "We're great at many things!"

"We're great at losing, that's for sure." Sophie couldn't take it anymore, so she intervened.

"Okay you two, that's enough arguing before fists get rammed into each other's faces." She said, standing between the two.

"You're right, sorry." Olivia apologized.

"Apology accepted." Jesse said. A hissing sound was then heard, coming from the trapdoor. Sophie knew exactly what was coming next.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Jesse, right before the sound was heard again.

"Oh no." Olivia trembled slightly in fear, thinking what was there was actually a Creeper. Jesse slowly and carefully walked over the trapdoor and was about open it, but then…

"BOO!" Axel had jumped up from beneath the trapdoor, wearing a Creeper mask. Olivia and Jesse both screamed at the top of their lungs and Reuben had almost fainted, but Sophie wasn't even fazed by a slight bit; she just stood their with her arms crossed, smiling at the amusement of them all freaking out. Axel then took the mask off and started laughing.

"Ha, that was awes—ow!" Axel was cut off from Reuben head-butting him in the stomach.

"Axel, what's the matter with you?!" Olivia yelled at him. Sophie then walked up to him and gave him a hi-five for his simple prank.

"Cool mask." Jesse complimented.

"It is isn't it?" Axel replied.

"Yeah, very convincing." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Oh man, the look on your faces!" Exclaimed Axel still chuckling slightly.

"Axel, do have the fireworks?" Asked Olivia.

"Of course I do," He replied, "I even have something for the little guy." He then pulled out a small dragon costume for Reuben. The little pig started jumping up and down in excitement to wear the costume.

"Reuben is not wearing that!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"Hey, we're going to a convention," Said Axel, putting the costume on the overly excited Pig, "Someone has to wear a costume."

"Can I wear the costume?" Asked Sophie, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, sorry, I made it for a pig, not a human." Axel told her, putting together the last pieces of the costume. Once the costume was secured on the little pig, Reuben started joyfully running around.

"He looks awesome!" Exclaimed Jesse, happy to see his animal companion so happy.

"Thanks," Said Axel, "It only took like a billion hours to make."

"It's awesome!" Exclaimed Sophie. Suddenly, a spike of irritation came into her head. She tried to force herself to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away.

 _"Sophie, something is not right."_ Said Notch.

"You think?" Sophie mumbled under her breath.

 _"I don't know what's going on, so you're going to have to ignore it for now."_

"Hey Sophie," Olivia's voice caught Sophie's attention, "You coming your not?"

"Yeah." Sophie then followed Axel and Olivia down the ladder to wait for Jesse while he gathered up everything he'll bring. Sophie's head was pounding and she didn't know why. She looked to her left to see the same person she saw before; however, like last time, before she was able to get a good look at them, they vanished, as well as her headache. This time, she was able to see that they were a male, but she still didn't know _who_ they were exactly. Once Jesse had come down the ladder with everything he needed, as well as Reuben in his arms, they all head off to the building competition. Everyone were talking nonstop while Sophie walked far behind them in complete silence. All she could think about was if that guy was the boy Herobrine sent into the world.

"Hey Sophie, did you hear?!" Asked Axel, getting Sophie's attention.

"What?" Asked Sophie, not paying attention. She already knew what they were talking about, but she just didn't want to give away.

"The winner of the building competition gets free tickets to see Gabriel!" Axel answered.

"Oh cool!" Exclaimed Sophie in the most convincing voice she could put on. Straight after that, Sophie went back to minding her own business. She had only been there for around two days, but she was already getting bored and homesick. She just decided to think about meeting Petra to get her home out of her mind. Eventually they came across the field that the competition would take place. As everyone walked on, Sophie stopped in the middle of the path, knowing that something was missing.

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be this whole materiel collecting montage?" She asked Notch.

 _"Yes, but since you brought up making the fireworks dispenser themed yesterday, you all already collected the materials you will need, so now you are early."_ Notch replied.

"Oh." Sophie felt a little bit disappointed for some reason, but she just pushed it aside. She ran over to meet up with the others at the checkin counter.

"I guess we're a bit too early then." Said Jesse, seeing that the checkin lady was not there.

"What should we do until it starts?" Asked Sophie.

"I dunno." Said Jesse, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go pee before the contest." Said Axel, walking off into the bushes to pee in private.

"CENSORSHIP!" Screamed Sophie, covering her eyes with her hands. Jesse and Olivia just looked at her like she was crazy.

* * *

After around half an hour of random talking and Sophie trying to teach them all the Creativity Song from _Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared_ , the checkin booth was finally open.

"Finally." Said Axel, standing back up from where the five of them were sitting and going over to the booth, and Jesse followed close behind him. Sophie could barely contain her excitement; she was going to meet Lukas and Petra, her two favorite characters.

"Axel, and uh, how do you do?" Sophie heard Axel saying.

"No, your team name." Said the checkin lady. Before anything else happened, Sophie ran up to the checkin booth and yelled out, "The Order of the Pig!"

"Is that meant to tie us to Reuben, or to make fun of me?" Asked Axel, feeling a little insulted.

"Axel, who would want to make fun of you," Said Sophie, trying to cheer him up, "you're amazing." Axel couldn't help but blush a little to Sophie's compliment.

"Okay, Order of the Pig," said the lady, very confused, "You guys are in booth five." Once they were completely checked in, they all went over to the entrance of the competition. Axel was the first to attempt to get through the gate, but because of his large build, he got stuck, but managed to get through eventually. Once the gate was cleared, Sophie ran in as fast as she could and ran straight to their booth. She couldn't contain her excitement anymore, and started jumping up and down, looking forward to seeing the rest of what would eventually be The New Order of the Stone. The rest of the group then found where their booth was and stood there nervously.

"You seem excited." Axel commented.

"Well of course I'm excited!" Sophie exclaimed, finally starting to stop jumping up and down. A few seconds later, Sophie spotted The Ocelots coming through the gate. She was so excited to meet them, but then she remembered what Aiden is soon to become, but either way, she was still excited to meet Lukas.

"Oh great," Axel said, "There's Lukas and The Ocelots. The rivalry continues."

"Man, they've got matching leather jackets and everything." Said Olivia, feeling jealous.

"You have to admit though, that is pretty cool." Said Sophie, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, well, well," Aiden started, walking over to them, "If it isn't The Order of the Losers."

"Great, the fail squad's here." Said Maya.

"Lukas, get a load of these losers." Said Gill, crossing his arms. Lukas just completely ignored him though, and continued to walk over to his teams booth. Sophie didn't hesitate once as she ran straight over to Lukas and embraced him tightly.

"Woah, what the heck?" Lukas was startled by this, and a little uncomfortable, "Can you get off of me please?"

"I will never let you go." Sophie playfully replied, holding him tighter. Lukas then looked over to Jesse and mouthed out 'do you know her'. Jesse nodded in reply. The rest of Lukas's team gave him a look of disapproval, and his face started to go red.

"Please, let go of me." Lukas asked again, but this time, he sounded a lot more serious. Sophie did what he asked and let go of him, right in time to see the rest of Lukas's team giving her dirty looks, but she ignored them, knowing they weren't going to annoy her anymore for a long time. She went back over to her and the others booth, feeling very impatient to meet Petra, when Aiden just started blurting out insults to do with Reuben.

"Endercon doesn't allow outside food or drinks," He said, making Reuben take a step backwards in a bit of fear, "I'm talking about your pig!"

"Um, you really shouldn't mess with Reuben." Jesse said. Sophie could tell by how long it took Jesse to reply that that was a lie, but then she remembered that if you do nothing with at the butcher part, Reuben beats him up.

"I can do what I want," Aiden replied, "Besides, what harm could a pig do?"

"Keep talking and you'll find out." Said Olivia, putting her hands on her hips in a sassy way; Sophie always liked to think that Olivia's the extremely sassy one in the group.

"Alright, break it up you guys," Said Sophie, standing in between the two groups, holding her hands out, "We can settle this _after_ the competition."

"Stop wasting your time Aiden," Said Lukas, getting impatient, "We've got wok to do."

"You're lucky I'm busy." Said Aiden, raising his voice a slight bit. Sophie knew that only a few seconds remained until she meets Petra, but it was now that she realized that she might recognize her, but she just brushed that aside, for now was not the time.

"Hey Jesse, guys." Said a familiar voice as Petra came into Sophie's vision.

"Hey Petra." Greeted Jesse, a large smile forming on his face. Sophie so badly just wanted to yell out 'you guys are so canon, I ship it'.

 _"Sophie, she better not recognize you."_ Said Notch, a little frustrated.

"Petra!" Sophie exclaimed, trying to get her attention, and succeeded. Luckily, Petra didn't recognize her, but she did have a bit of a puzzled face. Sophie held out her hand for a hi-five, and she got exactly that; the leather glove that was on her hand was wet with sweat and was warm, but Sophie liked the feeling nonetheless.

"I am never washing this hand again!" She exclaimed, looking at her hand in awe.

"Okay," Petra tried to ignore that had ever happened and continued her conversation with the others, "How's the build going?"

"Only time will tell, but, we're optimistic." Axel replied.

"Hey Petra, I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star." Said Lukas walking over to her.

"Hey Lukas," Petra replied, "Not a problem." Sophie couldn't help but chuckle a little at Jesse's face at that moment; it kind of said 'why you betray me senpai'.

"You helped these tools?!" Exclaimed Axel, a little mad that she would help the opposing team.

"Yeah, tools, 'cause Maya is a, uh, an axe, Gill, um, Gill is a pickaxe, Lukas is a sword, 'cause he's cool, wait, a sword is a weapon, not a tool, but who cares, and Aiden is a hoe, 'cause he sucks, oh wait, oh no, that came out wrong, oh no, oh crap!" Sophie said, trying to lighten the mood a little, but just ended up making it awkward, but either way, she got a hi-five from Axel.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone," Petra replied, once again ignoring Sophie, "If you need anything, you know where to find me." She continued as she started to walk away.

"But none of us know where to find you." Said Olivia, speaking the half truth, since Sophie already knew where she lived.

"Exactly." Petra replied, walking off into the forest nearby.

"Notice me senpai." Sophie whispered for no particular reason.

"No hard feelings guys," Said Lukas, scratching the back of his head, "If you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us."

"I'm cool with you." Said Sophie.

"Alright, that's one person, so how about the rest of you," Lukas continued, "Why don't we forget about all of this, and, y'know, make this about how cool our builds are."

"May the best team win." Said Jesse.

"Careful what you wish for." Lukas replied, not trying to sound mean.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The lady at the checkin desks voice was then heard, "Welcome to the Endercon Building Competition! The winners of this years competition will have their build featured at Endercon; the winners will also meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!" Everyone started clapping and screaming in excitement. Sophie and her team were fist bumping the air when, all of a sudden, well not sudden for Sophie, they could hear The Ocelots yelling their team name while doing a sort of handshake.

"Woah, a handshake," Said Olivia, "We don't have a handshake."

"We'll just… make one up," Said Jesse. They all held out their hands ready to try what he had in mind, "We'll call the, uuuhhhhh… The 'Warrior Whip'!" They all tried it, and failed miserably.

"Aannnd, just like that, I'm nervous again." Said Olivia, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Don't be like that, we can do this," Jesse said, trying to be encouraging, "Just stick to the plan and we'll be fine. This year, The Order of the Pig can't lose!" Jesse held out his hand for everyone else to put their hands above it, and that's what they did.

"Let's do it!" Exclaimed Axel, feeling very confident.

"Building, starts… now!" The checkin lady yelled for everyone to hear, and off they were to start building, but Sophie, once again had the strange feeling that someone was watching her…

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am so so so so so sorry about how long this chapter took. Not long after I uploaded the first chapter, school started again, and the first thing they do is give us a million assignments! Well, I finally finished this chapter, and I'm not ready to cancel this story. I only uploaded one chapter, and was halfway through the second, but then I lost inspiration to continue, but I knew I couldn't stop once I've started, so yeah, here's the second chapter, finally, but so you know, updates will be extremely slow, so keep that in mind. Hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter. Oh, and also, my birthday is on Monday, so that'll be pretty cool, and hopefully I'll find time to write then. See ya!**


End file.
